Strenght to protect things that matter
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Porque si Riku se hubiera declarado esa tarde, tal vez él también tendría un amuleto de la buena suerte. Riku/Kairi, Riku-centric. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naomi-chian!


_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naomi-chian!_

_Te dije que habría dos regalos hoy. Este es el primero._

_Está basado en la línea de la novela:_

_That's right… I had a crush on Kairi, I'm sure of it. She was special. But Kairi… had a crush on Sora. I knew._

"Thank you, Kairi."

_That's why… the truth was, that day, I wanted to tell Kairi how I felt. But, I couldn't._

_Es básicamente si Riku se hubiera declarado esa tarde. Y pos ya, espero que lo disfrutes._

_¡Kh no es mío!_

* * *

_"Strenght for what?"_

_"To protect things that matter."_

* * *

Ese era el día. Todo estaba como planeaba. Nada podía ir mal...

—Realmente has estado pensando en eso, ¿no? —le dijo Kairi desde el árbol de paopu.

Era el momento de la primera parte.

—Es todo gracias a ti —dijo, mirándola—. Si no hubieras venido aquí, jamás pensaría en esto. Así que gracias, Kairi.

Claro, que en su mente todo eso sonaba mejor que lo que acababa de decir. Esperaba que no sonara tan estúpido e idiota como estaba creyendo. En respuesta, Kairi se rió.

—De nada.

Al menos no salió tan mal.

* * *

Era el momento. Nada podría detenerlo de su destino. Suspiró. No creyó que iba a ser _tan_ difícil, si era sincero, creía que sólo debía decir las palabras e irse. Pero según Selphie no era así, así que se preparó un poco más. Sora ya se había ido y Kairi estaba en el muelle, mirando al atardecer. _Perfecto_, se dijo Riku.

—Hey —dijo, sentándose a su lado. Kairi le devolvió el saludo, algo sorprendida.

Riku sabía que no conseguiría lo que quería. Pero era algo que ya no podía seguir aguantando. Iba a decirlo, incluso cuando sabía lo de Sora y Kairi, incluso cuando sabía que él no era correspondido.

—Riku, ¿te pasa algo?

—Necesito decirte algo.

—¿Y qué es?

Suspiró. Era todo o nada.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Silencio. Largo e incómodo silencio. Era como si el silencio tomara forma y se burlara de Riku. Se levantó, no decepcionado o enojado. Era sólo decirlo, al fin y al cabo.

—Riku, espera.

Era Kairi, quién corrió para alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo...estoy feliz de que sientas eso, pero...

_Pero a mí me gusta Sora. _Era de esperarse. Riku levantó su dedo índice; indicando silencio. Kairi no terminó de hablar.

—No te preocupes. Asegúrate de seguir trabajando en la balsa, no querrás que nos caigamos en el mar apenas salimos. —dio media vuelta y continuó su camino.

—Riku...

Sí, era oficial. Su amistad con Kairi se había arruinado. Al menos, se había prometido él mismo que protegería a Kairi. En lo más profundo de su memoria, recordaba haber dicho que quería ver los mundos para proteger las cosas que le importaban.

Kairi era muy importante.

Y Sora igual.

Y por alguna razón, en su pecho, donde va el corazón, empezó a doler.

* * *

—¡Rikuuu! —exclamó la chica, corriendo hasta alcanzarlo. Ya estaba oscureciendo y Riku estaba volviendo a casa. Cuando al fin llegó, se apoyó en sus rodillas y empezó a tomar aire.

—Riku... a... eso... ¿le llamas... caminar? —dijo recuperando aliento entre la oración—. Era... como si corrieras una maratón...

Riku sonrió un poco al oírlo.

—¿Y qué pasa?

—¡Ah! —dijo Kairi, recordando que estaba haciendo. Rebuscó entre su bolsillo y sacó un raro amuleto.

Riku se quedó mirando. No entendía qué era. Era azulado, pero tampoco tan oscuro para ser azul. Parecía un verde claro, pero era una mezcla de ambos. Para facilitar su cerebro, Riku decidió que el color de ese amuleto era del mismo color de sus ojos. Y, su vista se desvió hacia una parte del amuleto. Había color gris. Siguió el dibujo, hasta darse cuenta que era un amuleto con su forma.

—Kairi, ¿qué...?

—¡Es un amuleto de la suerte! —exclamó, agarrando el brazo de Riku y abriendo su mano, depositando el amuleto—. Es para que, si es que llega pasar algo en el viaje y nos separemos, hallemos el camino de vuelta. Nunca estaremos separados. ¡Asegúrate de traermelo de vuelta!

Riku casi queda sin aliento. ¿Era, en serio, lo que creía que era? Iba a responder, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

—Mañana le daré uno a Sora. Los tres jamás nos separaremos.

Y nuevamente, ese dolor en el pecho.

—Gracias, Kairi. —logró decir, y apretó el amuleto.

Unos segundos de silencio.

—Esto... ve el amuleto como... una forma de disculpa por lo de ayer. —dijo las últimas palabras tan rápidamente que apenas procesó, y se marchó.

Algo es mejor que nada.

* * *

—¡No estoy asustado de la oscuridad!

Exclamó, y la misma Oscuridad se lo tragó. No entendía que pasaba. En pocos minutos, estaba sobre una roca flotante. Un lugar totalmente desconocido.

—¿Sora? —llamó—. ¿Kairi?

Ante su desorientación, miró a todos lados, buscando a sus dos amigos con la mirada, por si por arte de magia aparecieran. No se le escapó el detalle de que estaba en un mundo totalmente diferente a su isla.

—Ellos no están aquí —le dijo una voz atrás de él.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó sin entender mucho.

—Estás en Bastión Hueco —dijo de nuevo, esta vez enfrente de Riku. Su bastón estaba en su mano y Riku la miró extrañada.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde están Sora y Kairi? ¿Qué le pasó a mi isla?

Maléfica rió.

—Sora, ¿dices? Él está divirtiéndose con su nueva llave y sus nuevos _mejores_ amigos.

Riku cerró los puños y en una mano sostuvo la espada de madera que tenía en el cinto. Se cargó contra Maléfica, quién de un simple golpe estrelló a Riku en el suelo.

_Cuánta...fuerza..._

—¿Dónde... está... Kairi? ¿Y quién demonios... eres?

—Oh, mis modales. Yo soy Maléfica. Y sobre la chica, no sé nada sobre ella. Pero, si me sigues, podríamos buscarla juntos. —propuso. Riku inmediatamente se negó.

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó—. Si buscaré a Kairi lo haré con Sora o lo haré yo solo.

Maléfica soltó otra pequeña risa.

—El chico ya no se preocupa por ti o la chica. Está muy ocupado con sus amigos. ¿Y dices poder buscarla, siendo que estás desarmado?

Tenía un punto. No iba a sobrevivir.

—Puedo buscar a Sora. Si el está armado podría ayudarle. No debe estar lejos de aquí. —Riku se dio media vuelta, aunque no tenía idea de como salir.

—Si quieres ver a Sora... —dijo ella, abriendo un corredor de Oscuridad— Yo misma te llevaré.

Desconfiado, Riku meditó unos momentos. Pero al no tener opción, acompañó a Maléfica por el corredor. Su mente se quedó pensando.

¿Realmente si ayudaba a esta bruja encontraría a Kairi?

¿Sora de verdad había reemplazado a ambos?

¿Kairi estaba bien?

* * *

—¿No está ella contigo?

Hasta ahora, todo lo que decía Maléfica tenía sentido. Sora ni siquiera se preocupaba por él o Kairi. Y se hacían llamar mejores amigos.

—No te preocupes —dijo caminando hacia él hasta pasarlo—. Seguro que ella ya salió de las Islas. ¡Hey, probablemente nos esté buscando! Los tres pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. —Claro que sí. Tenían su amuleto, ¿no?—. Puedes dejarlo todo en mis manos...

La oración fue interrumpida por el sonido de la llave espada de Sora, haciendo desaparecer al sincorazón.

—¿En manos de quién? —bromeó Sora.

Riku no quería creerlo. Maléfica estaba teniendo razón. Sora tenía su nueva llave y nuevos amigos. No se estaba preocupando por él o Kairi. Mientras el pato y su 'amigo' discutían, él se fue de nuevo junto Maléfica.

Maléfica lo observó con una de sus sonrisas y Riku aún no quería creerlo. Sora entró a la casa y Maléfica le habló.

—¿Lo ves? Mientras tú buscabas por tu querido amigo, él te estaba reemplazando por unos nuevos compañeros. Es obvio que le importa más ellos que tú. Estás mejor sin ese chico... así que ven conmigo.

Riku apretó los puños. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, y sin sacarlo, apretó el amuleto. Sí, aunque le dolía, estaba mejor sin Sora. Kairi también estaba mejor sin Sora... Sólo eran ellos dos.

Siguió a Maléfica.

* * *

—¿Y qué? Te he traído a la Princesa.

Sí, lo había hecho. Riku dudó al inicio, pero Maléfica le ofreció un trato. Si él traía a la princesa, ella le mostraría dónde está Kairi. Hades, el Dios del Inframundo, estaba hablando hasta que una frase en sí llamó la atención de Riku.

—Eh, chico, te tenemos un regalo.

—Teníamos un trato, sí. Tú nos ayudabas...y nosotros cumplíamos tu deseo.

Maléfica señaló un punto en especial.

En un holograma sobre la mesa, estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Kairi. Riku parpadeó numerosas veces. Era Kairi.

Kairi estaba ahí. No a su lado, pero sea donde sea era ahí, en otro mundo.

Pero estaba inconsciente.

—¡Kairi! —exclamó al fin, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el holograma.

—Ve por ella, tu barco está esperando.

Riku empezó a pensar. ¿Por qué esa vieja lo estaba ayudando tanto? Había algo raro en todo eso. Podía jurar que era una trampa.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuál es la paga? —preguntó de una vez.

—¿Qué paga, tontín? —Maléfica se giró hacia él y posó su mano en su rostro, acariciandole—. Te quiero como mi propio hijo, sólo quiero verte feliz.

Riku se alejó, golpeando su mano.

—Realmente no lo creo.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

Y apareció otro personaje, a quién Riku ignoró.

Iba a ver a Kairi.

Al fin...

* * *

La encontró. Estaba enfrente suyo, acostada en el suelo. Riku podría gritar de felicidad. Rebuscó entre su bolsillo y sacó el amuleto.

—Al parecer, tu amuleto si funciona, Kairi. —dijo arrodillándose, hasta llegar donde estaba—. Ya estamos juntos.

Silencio. Preocupado, movió a Kairi un poquito, con cuidado. Ni una señal.

—Kairi... ¿Kairi? —La preocupación se adueñaba de su voz—. Kairi, responde...

—Esa chica ya no tiene su corazón.

Maléfica comentó atrás de él. A la mención de eso, Riku volteó instantáneamente.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Kairi... ¡Explícame!

Maléfica no contestó, más abrió un corredor y se retiró.

Riku desesperadamente sostuvo la mano de Kairi.

Si Kairi no tenía su corazón...

¿Eso significaba que estaba muerta?

* * *

—Pero Sora, yo creí que te gustaban los juegos.

Sora respondió sorprendido.

—¿Riku? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Jugando con Pinocho.

De hecho, sabía a que se refería. Pero también sabía que Sora pediría la libertad de Pinocho. Y eso no iba a pasar. Nunca. Si lo dejaba ir, seguro no hallaría la forma de recuperar el corazón de Kairi. Si era una marioneta con corazón, podría ser la clave para ayudar a Kairi.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero...

Antes de que Riku se fuera con Pinocho, Sora le gritó.

—¿Qué hay de Kairi? ¿La encontraste?

—Tal vez. Atrápame, y te diré lo que sé.

Y se fue del interior de la ballena a otro vientre.

Incluso si le atrapaba no le diría sobre Kairi.

* * *

Sora lo terminó alcanzando. Su acto de querer salvar a Kairi lo enfermaba.

—¿De veras quieres salvar a Kairi? —inquirió, con su voz enojada.

—Sí.

Mentiroso.

¿Qué hizo todo ese tiempo, entonces? ¿Por qué Sora no encontró a Kairi, siendo que él ya había encontrado a Kairi?

Era nada más que un mentiroso. Mentiroso con todas las letras.

* * *

—Lo lamento, viejo, pero tengo asuntos sin terminar con esta marioneta. —habló Riku, sosteniendo a Pinocho bajo el brazo.

—¡Pinocho no es una marioneta! —exclamó Gepetto—. ¡Es mi pequeño niño!

Pequeño niño, dice. Es una marioneta.

—Esta es una marioneta rara. No todas tienen corazón. Tal vez sea la clave para salvar a alguien que ha perdido el suyo.

Sora pareció meditar.

—¡Espera! ¿Estás hablando de Kairi?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa ella?

Nada. A Sora no le importaba Kairi.

Era un idiota.

* * *

—¡Deja a Pinocho, Riku!

Riku se tomó un momento para contestar.

—Una marioneta que perdió su corazón a los sincorazón. Tal vez tenga la llave para ayudar a Kairi. —Riku extendió su mano—. Unamos fuerzas, Sora. Salvemos juntos a Kairi. Juntos podemos.

En respuesta, Sora se posicionó para atacar.

Ahí fue cuando empezó a notar que su viejo mejor amigo no se preocupaba por ellos.

Por eso, cuando Riku abandonó Monstro, abandonó sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Observaba al cuerpo de su amiga y persona más querida en el sofá del barco.

—Así que... Kairi es como una marioneta sin vida. —su voz estaba temblando.

—Precisamente.

—Y su corazón...

—Fue tomado por los sincorazón, sin dudas.

Riku se giró hacia Maléfica, su voz dejando de temblar.

—¡Dime! ¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó, o más bien, exigió.

Maléfica sonrió.

—Hay siete damas con los corazones más puros de todos. Les llamamos las "Princesas del Corazón". Júntalas, y ellas mostrarán la cerradura del corazón de los mundos. Ahí hay sabiduría jamás dicha. Allí, encontrarás la clave para recuperar el corazón de Kairi.

Así que, para eso eran las princesas. Riku se sintió seguro.

—Y ahora, te daré un regalo. El poder de controlar a los sincorazón.

Maléfica extendió sus brazos y Riku cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, un aura verde salía de él.

Lo sentía. Lo sabía. Era imparable.

Nadie le impediría recuperar el corazón de Kairi.

—Pronto, Kairi. Pronto.

* * *

—En vez de preguntar por ellos, deberías preocuparte por ella.

Riku se apartó, mostrando el cuerpo comatoso de Kairi atrás de él. Sora se exaltó.

—¡Kairi!

—Exacto, mientras tú tonteabas por ahí, al fin la encontré.

Sora parecía querer agarrar a Kairi. De ninguna manera. Él no hizo nada para hallarla. Sin embargo, pudo ver que la mano de Kairi se movió ante esa acción.

Luego de crear el Anti-Sora, Riku se fue con Kairi.

Recostó el cuerpo de Kairi, sentándola al lado de la chica secuestrada, Wendy.

—Kairi... ¿Qué le viste a él? —preguntó, sacando el amuleto—. Él no ha hecho nada por ti... ¿Qué tiene él, eh?

Riku se paró, y revolvió los cabellos de Kairi.

—Pero no importa. Al fin tengo la fuerza necesaria para proteger lo que más me importa.

* * *

—¿De todas formas, por qué esas siete? ¿Qué planea Maléfica? —preguntó Garfio a Riku.

—Quién sabe —dijo, sin importancia—. Mientras eso signifique que puedo recuperar el corazón de Kairi, no me podría importar menos.

Todo importaba menos si es que hablaba de Kairi. Kairi era más importante que todo.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Los sincorazón devoraron el corazón de esa chica. Puedo apostar por mi mano sana que se ha perdido para siempre.

No.

No estaba perdido para siempre. No iba a aceptarlo. Había una chance. Él tenía esperanzas.

—Lo encontraré, no importa qué.

Abandonó la habitación, en busca del cuerpo de Kairi, pues Sora estaba cerca.

¿Y si de verdad estaba perdido...?

No, no podía pensar eso.

Lo encontraría.

* * *

—¡Riku, espera!

Lo ignoró. Con el cuerpo de Kairi en sus brazos, la sostuvo fuerte mientras abría un corredor de oscuridad.

Sora no quería salvar a Kairi. Y tampoco tiene por qué salvarla.

Él ya estaba para ella.

Acercó el cuerpo un poco más, así podría abrazarla. No necesitaban un Sora. Eran ellos dos.

Sora los reemplazó.

Sora no se preocupaba por ninguno de los dos.

Riku sólo tenía a Kairi. Y Kairi no tenía por qué tener a Sora, siendo que Kairi ya lo tenía a él.

Sí...

* * *

—Maléfica tenía razón —dijo, con la Llave Espada de Sora en sus manos—. Tú no tienes lo necesario para salvar a Kairi. Es tarea mía. Únicamente, el maestro de la Llave Espada, puede abrir la puerta y cambiar el mundo.

Riku se dio media vuelta para volver a Bastión Hueco, cuando notó que el pato y el otro les seguían. Donald le respondió no muy feliz a su pregunta no formulada: —Las órdenes del Rey eran "Sigan a la Llave."

Riku casi sonrió ante la ironía. Las personas (animales) que Sora había decidido reemplazar a Riku y Kairi, ahora le daban la espalda y lo dejaban atrás.

Dulce ironía.

Pero eso era lo de menos. La llave era lo que le faltaba para abrir la puerta. Y al fin, Kairi y su corazón... Kairi y su corazón volverían, y ambos estarían juntos.

* * *

Cuando Sora recuperó la Llave Espada, Riku estaba impactado. Se supone que él era más fuerte. Se supone que la llave ya era de él. Se supone que el era mejor que Sora. ¿Por qué...?

—El corazón que es fuerte y leal gana el poder sobre la Llave Espada.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que mi corazón es más débil?

—En ese instante, lo fue.

¿Quién se supone que era ese?

Y, ¿cómo que su corazón era débil?

—De cualquier modo, puedes hacerte más fuerte. No mostraste miedo al entrar en la puerta de la Oscuridad. Entra más en la Oscuridad, y tu corazón se hará más fuerte.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—Es muy fácil. Ábrete a la Oscuridad. Deja que tu corazón, tu ser, se conviertan en la oscuridad misma.

Y ciegamente, Riku accedió. Lo que sea para salvar a Kairi.

Luego de eso, ya no sabía que pasaba. Era como si su corazón desapareciera y su mente se ausentara.

Kairi... ¿Cómo la salvaría ahora?

* * *

—Te has despertado al fin, Princesa. —comentó Ansem a Kairi, quién ya había recuperado su corazón gracias a Sora—. Tu próposito ha sido cumplido. La cerradura está completa.

Riku, en el fondo de su cuerpo que había sido robado, se aferraba a los recuerdos de su corazón, precisamente los de Kairi y Sora.

Cuando sintió que Ansem daba otro paso para atacar a Kairi, se alarmó. Y con todas sus fuerzas, logró detenerlo, materializándose en forma holográfica.

Kairi estaba enfrente de él. Estaba viva. Respiraba. Y, aunque le doliera, no era gracias a él. Pero estaba feliz de verla. Aunque al instante volvió a la normalidad.

—No... ¡No me usarás para esto!

Imposible que Ansem usara su cuerpo para dañar a la persona que más protegió.

Con esfuerzo, se dirigió a Kairi.

—¡Debes correr! ¡Los sincorazón están viniendo! —Cuando mencionó eso, empezaron a aparecer.

Kairi lo miró, sin querer dejarlo. Pero luego, asintió y empezó a correr.

Riku se sintió en paz. Confiaba en Donald y Goofy para cuidarla, desde que vio lo de su mejor amigo...

Su corazón de nuevo se ausentó. Esta vez, estaba viajando. Y llegó a un lugar oscuro. Muy oscuro. Preguntó de nuevo por Sora y Kairi, su cuerpo se estaba materializando. Conoció a una amigable persona ahí.

Pero sus esperanzas de volver a ver a Kairi o Sora se habían ido.

* * *

Cuando Sora derrotó a Ansem, Riku recuperó por completo su cuerpo.

Cuando Riku salió a la puerta del Reino de la Oscuridad para ayudar a Sora, se sintió feliz de que estuviera vivo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Sora vaciló. No quería encerrar a Riku.

—No te preocupes. Siempre habrá una puerta a la luz. —dijo Mickey, alzando su Llave Espada.

—Sora, puedes confiar en el Rey Mickey. —Le dijo Goofy con una sonrisa. Riku asintió, aceptando su destino.

—¡Sellemos esta puerta para siempre, Sora! —exclamó Mickey, y Sora puso todo su esfuerzo en cerrar la puerta.

Fue ahí que Riku se dio cuenta de lo idiota que fue.

Sora jamás los había reemplazado. Sora trató de salvar a Kairi mucho más que él. Sora trató todo. Sora dio su vida por ella. Riku se sintió estúpido. Tantas veces enfrentándolo, peleando...

Entonces, es por la misma razón que Kairi quería a Sora.

Al fin lo comprendió.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Riku le dedicó unas últimas palabras.

—Cuida de ella.

Y Sora asintió, cerrando la puerta con Riku adentro. Riku estaba satisfecho, nadie cuidaría de Kairi mejor que Sora.

Y cuando ambas Llaves Espada cerraron la puerta, las esperanzas de Riku fueron cerradas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

El destino sonrió a Riku. Un naipe se materializó frente a él, liberándolo del Reino de la Oscuridad, y con ello, reviviendo su esperanza.

* * *

_Me estoy desvaneciendo... hacia la luz._

El cuerpo de Riku cayó desvaneciéndose.

—No te desvanecerás. —"Kairi" se materializó—. No puedes desvanecerte. No hay poder que pueda derrotarte. No la luz, ni la Oscuridad.

Riku creyó que alucinaba. Era Kairi. Kairi estaba ahí... Aunque... había algo diferente.

—Así que no corras de la luz y no temas a la Oscuridad, porque ambos te harán más fuerte.

—¿Más fuerte? ¿La Oscuridad, también?

Riku no sabía que pensar. La Oscuridad nunca traía algo bueno...

—Sí. La fuerza que es tuya. La Oscuridad adentro de tu corazón es profunda y rápida, pero, si de verdad puedes mirar y jamás tratar de mirar a otro lado, ya no temerás a nada.

—Todo este tiempo... —comenzó Riku— he tratado de alejar la Oscuridad.

Kairi asintió.

—Simplemente debes recordar ser valiente. Sabes que la oscuridad está ahí y no caigas en ella. Si lo haces, ganarás la fuerza que es diferente a todas. Serás capaz de huir de la Oscuridad más profunda...

—... Y seré capaz de ver a través de la luz más brillante.

Riku sonrió. Kairi siempre sabía que decir.

—Sigue a la Oscuridad. ¡Te mostrará el camino a tus amigos!

Riku vaciló.

—¿Podré...enfrentarlos?

—¿No lo quieres?

En ese momento, el contorno de Kairi se transformó en el de una chica rubia de ojos azules y volvió a la forma de Kairi. Riku se confundió pero respondió.

—Claro que sí. Lo sabes.

Kairi sonrió y desapareció. Riku también sonrió.

Kairi lo había salvado, tal y como él lo había intentado antes.

* * *

—¡Le dije que cuidara de Kairi, y aquí está, durmiendo una siesta! —bromeó Riku a Naminé.

Sabía con certeza que Kairi estaba bien, pero igual le inquietaba.

Unos momentos de charla después, Naminé le ofreció a Riku si encerraría la Oscuridad en su corazón para siempre pero borrando sus recuerdos o si se enfrentaría a ella. Riku decidió enfrentarse.

—Es como si supieras que diría eso —le dijo a Naminé.

—No lo sabía. Lo esperé.

—Así que es por eso que viniste hace rato en mi rescate en forma de Kairi.

Naminé pareció sorprendida.

—¿Cómo supiste?

Riku bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Tú y Kairi huelen igual.

Pero agradecía de alguna manera a Naminé. Aparte de ayudarlo totalmente, le hizo creer que su sacrificio por todo lo que hizo por Kairi valió la pena.

* * *

Cuando Riku volvió a ver a Kairi, ella tenía dieciséis y él tenía diciesiete y la forma de Ansem. La reconoció, porque recordaba su aroma.

Antes de que Kairi entrara al portal, se giró hacia una presencia encapuchada.

—¿Riku...? —preguntó, mientras entraba al portal.

Y Riku sintió ese dolor de pecho que no sentía hace mucho.

* * *

—Puedes llevártelo de aquí, Riku. —le dijo Naminé, sonriendo a su llegada.

—¿Riku? —preguntó Kairi sorprendida. Miró al encapuchado, que peleaba con Saïx. Éste último se escapó, y Riku planeaba irse detrás de él.

—¡Espera! —gritó Kairi.

Riku se detuvo, pero se alejó. Pluto, sin embargo, lo siguió, reconociéndolo. No tuvo opción.

—Riku...

A cada paso que daba, su corazón dolía más y más.

Kairi retiró la capucha. Pareció sorprendida, y Riku evitó mirar.

Su corazón jamás había dolido tanto.

Kairi estaba sorprendida. Ese no era Riku. Era… era… el tipo que había consumido el cuerpo de Riku. Pero de repente, la imagen cambió. Era Riku. Más alto de lo que le recordaba, el pelo más largo… pero era él.

Riku estaba por irse, hasta que Kairi dijo:

—Tu cabello si que está largo.

Riku se sorprendió. ¿Era capaz de ver su rostro real?

* * *

Cuando Saïx levantó su ataque, Kairi estaba indefensa. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, atrajo a Kairi envolviéndola en sus brazos y protegiéndola del ataque.

Le trajo recuerdos de cuando cargaba su cuerpo comatoso, pero no era tiempo de nostalgia.

* * *

Cuando Riku recuperó su forma normal y se sacó la venda de los ojos, no era capaz de mirarla. Apenas podía mirar a Sora. Si intentaba mirarla, su corazón se oprimía y apretaba más fuerte el amuleto que le dio hace dos años.

* * *

Habían vuelto a casa. Riku se sintió alegre. Sora y Riku salieron del mar y se encontraron con sus amigos, Donald y Goofy se tiraron sobre Sora y Mickey y él se saludaron con un abrazo.

Sora devolvió su amuleto a Kairi. Riku sonrió. Ese amuleto si que funcionaba.

Cuando Sora se fue, y Kairi estaba yendo junto a él, Riku la detuvo por el hombro.

—¿Riku? ¿Qué sucede?

En respuesta, Riku depositó el amuleto en su mano.

—Gracias.

Kairi se quedó sin palabras, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—Ve, Sora te está esperando.

Aún sin pronunciar algo, Kairi asintió nerviosamente y salió corriendo.

No podría tener a Kairi, pero tenía su amistad.

La tenía a su lado.

Y tenía la fuerza suficiente para protegerla.

No podía pedir nada más.

* * *

omg no

qué he hecho

dios mío, espero que te haya gustado esta abominación de la naturaleza.

(Por qué las escenas no parecen de las cutscenes: Porque no tuve tiempo a mirarlas por tanto estudio e hice como mi mente dictaba)

¡Ya sólo te falta el otro regalo, Incorpóreo-chan! 3


End file.
